kirby_wiki_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Mind
|ability = Fire, Ice, Spark, Mix (from red, blue, violet, and green stars, respectively), Crash (from bomb) |category = Final Boss }}Dark Mind is an evil entity that serves as the main antagonist and the final boss of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. General Information Dark Mind is a mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. Meta Knight found that this would threaten Dream Land, so he went to the Mirror World. However, he found himself defeated and imprisoned by his evil counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. It was then up to Kirby and his newly-born clones to save Dream Land and the Mirror World, so they ended up there. Physical Appearance Dark Mind appears to have three forms: In his first form, he looks very similar to Nightmare. He wears some sort of crown, with his true face residing under it. He has arms and hands of a metal-like texture, with his fingers having sharp nails on them. He also wears a blue cloak. Under his cloak is a core (possibly his true form). Dark Mind's design in this form seems to be heavily influenced by the armor worn by traditional samurai. Dark Mind's second form resembles Zero. In this form, he appears as a large eyeball with a red gaseous aura. His sclera is black, and his iris is gold with a red pupil. Dark Mind's final form is identical to his second form, but is smaller and lighter in color. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Form 1 Dark Mind's first form looks like an odd cross between Zero and Nightmare, with two mirrors orbiting the villain and a core (possibly his true form) below his cloak. His main attack in this form is firing a large number of stars in wave or stream formations or constantly teleporting around (much like Nightmare "orb"). Dark Mind is fought more than once, and as phases go on, he becomes more erratic and he gains new attacks, such as dropping stars in corners which later home in on Kirby, swinging his mirrors around in a circular pattern, shattering into glass if attacked when his core is not exposed, and dropping large bombs that destroy the whole screen if not promptly destroyed. The stars can be inhaled for Fire (red), Ice (blue), Spark (violet), or a random ability (green), and the bomb will give Crash if Super Inhaled. Dark Mind will open his cloak for all his attacks: although Dark Mind is always vulnerable, he will take much more damage, stop whatever he is doing, and retreat if he is attacked with his cloak opened. Defeating Dark Mind in the first three battles will cause him to shatter (similarly to Dark Meta Knight, his probable creation), but the fourth defeat will cause him to explode violently and glow white as his cloak vanishes. While the Master sword is not needed to damage Dark Mind, it will not start the fight until Kirby grabs it. During the first three mid-phase transitions, Kirby is placed in a pre-phase area, usually with a few passive and aggressive enemies. There are usually several pieces of food in each pre-phase chamber for Kirby to restore health if damaged while fighting Dark Mind. In Boss Endurance, this form is only fought once, and is capable of using all attacks. Form 2 The second form is the most important battle against Dark Mind, the villain starts out as a Zero-like eyeball and grows enormous as it approaches the screen in a red, gaseous area similar to Dark Star's gaseous interior; if Kirby does not have the Master Sword at this point, Shadow Kirby will run into battle and throw it to him. Dark Mind uses a variety of attacks, many of which involve his mirrors (which are themselves vulnerable to damage now). His first, most common, and arguably hardest to avoid attack has Dark Mind slowly floating down the screen with the mirrors moving in an erratic figure-8 pattern around him, circling them around in various directions (e.g the ground, mid-air or moving alongside them). After performing this attack, he will have two additional follow-up attacks. The first one aligns the mirrors in the corners of the stage, where he fires a single laser shot which can reflect in a random direction, though the mirrors may also follow to reflect the laser at Kirby. Alternatively, the mirrors will crisscross the stage before one of them drops three random enemies (UFOs being the rarest) onto the ground. Sometimes Dark Mind will prepare a much larger beam from his eye (similar to a vertical version of the one Marx uses) and fire it in various ways. He is also capable of flipping the screen upside down, making it harder to predict attacks, though the input buttons work as normal. He is also capable of dropping the screen-engulfing bomb that he used in the previous phase. Damaging Dark Mind can be done either by attacking his eye (which is relatively easy to hit but doesn't do much damage) or destroying the mirrors (which does much more damage and interrupts whatever he was doing, but is more difficult and made risky by the fact that the mirrors turn into cutterblades upon their destruction and reform shortly afterward). After all his health is depleted, Dark Mind shuts his eye and starts to reluctantly shrink... Form 3 Now an unstable, fireball-like form similar in size to Dark Matter’s true form, Dark Mind retreats into the sky, hotly pursued by the Kirby(s) (now riding warp stars). Dark Mind acts much like the Power Orb form of Nightmare, shooting out barrages of stars from his eye and trying to ram Kirby: he also must be defeated the same way (namely, by shooting a lot of stars at him). Depleting his health will start both his explosion and the credits but not put an end to the battle, with Dark Mind still trying to attack Kirby but not being able to do any damage: the Kirbys can shoot him all they please until he drifts to the center of the screen, where, after several seconds he finally explodes, finally putting an end to his plan of ruling the Mirror World. It is learned after Dark Mind is defeated that he intended to make the Mirror World be overrun with a person's worst reflection of themselves. Outside of Boss Endurance, a tally is kept of how many times the Kirbys have hit Dark Mind after his health is depleted, and adds 30 to that number when he finally explodes. Kirby: Squeak Squad Dark Mind appears in a graphic depicting several final bosses; Kirby can assemble this graphic by collecting Graphic Pieces from Treasure Chests. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Dark Mind's first form appears as a rare keychain. In the ''Super Smash Bros. series SSBUl Spirit Fight Dark Mind.jpg|Spirit battle SSBUl Spirit Fight Dark Mind 2.jpg|Spirit battle Dark Mind appears as an Ace-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When applied to a fighter, the fighter will have a Franklin Badge equipped. Related Quotes Trivia *Dark Mind's second form does not give contact damage, unlike most enemies and bosses (including his first form). * Dark Mind's second and final forms also resemble Ghroth, a lovecraftian monster from Cthulhu Mythos created by the author Ramsey Campbell. * Dark Mind's first form appears to have four eyes as well as two faces, but on closer inspection, the "face" resembling Nightmare is actually a sort of crown worn by him, with his true face residing under it. *An armor set based on his helmet and mirror weaponry appears in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. *The final boss of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, King D-Mind, is also based on Dark Mind. **The music that plays during the latter half of the battle against King D-Mind contains a remix of Dark Mind's theme. *When playing as Dark Meta Knight and fighting Morpho Knight in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, Dark Mind’s second phase theme is remixed along with the regular boss theme from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *One of Void's forms in his second phase references Dark Mind's second form, in that his body turns orange and grows in size. He then moves on the ground with mirrors rotating around him before rotating 90 degrees and firing a laser which is reflected several times. *Dark Mind is the only boss that uses Marx's cutter attack as a counterattack, not a normal attack. Artwork 1a.png|Dark Mind appears in one of the celebration pictures in Kirby Star Allies Sprites KatAM Dark Mind sprite.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (phase 1) KatAM Dark Mind sprite 2.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (phase 2) KatAM Dark Mind sprite 3.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (phase 3) Gallery KatAM Dark Mind First Form.png|Dark Mind's first form (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror). KatAM Dark Mind Star Attack.png|Dark Mind's first form shooting stars as an attack. KatAM Dark Mind Crash Attack.png|Dark Mind's first form successfully executing his energy bomb attack. KatAM Dark Mind Second Form.png|Dark Mind's second form preparing to fire a laser. KatAM Dark Mind Third Form.png|The four Kirbys pursuing Dark Mind's third form. Squeak Squad Graphic.png|The graphic depicting Dark Mind (Kirby: Squeak Squad). Rare_Keychain_30.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) ArmorHa9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Armor) Ha9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Weapon) SSBUl_Spirit_31.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) de:Dark Mind es:Dark Mind fr:Psychédiablik it:Dark Mind ja:ダークマインド ru:Тёмный Разум zh:黑暗意志